


Stay with me Tonight

by Fanwrittenlover



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Loss of Virginity, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 16:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanwrittenlover/pseuds/Fanwrittenlover
Summary: Hey everyone! So I made this love scene I would call it.  I tried my best to make it as romantic as possible. I didn't want to be a sex scene. But here is a night were Arie and Kai spend together.Please go easy on me I have never wrote a love scene in my life so this a first for me. 😱Enjoy!❤





	Stay with me Tonight

Arietta was in the Palace of Kings visiting her parents. Kaidan was at Candlehearth Hall with Lucien, and Inigo talking about Arie. Kaidan was daydreaming about her. However Lucien caught him out of his daze. "Kaidan? You should just tell her how you feel? Inigo then interrupted them. "Ah, yes my friend just go for it! Kaidan then looked down at his drink. 

"A man should be a master of himself, but when I'm with her that control slips away. I just don't know how to tell her? 

"My friend let me give you some advice when it comes to romance it's really simple. Go and get her and never let her go Inigo had said.

When I first saw her wearing that amulet of Mara. "I was quick to turn it away and not really thinking of it. She was my friend. Kaidan went into a daze again. Remembering all those times they had each other's backs, thought hard and good times Arietta was there for him. Her smile, laugh, eyes everything she has. He loved about her wait..love?? Kaidan then question himself. Do I love her??. But there was only one way to find out. But there was one thing for sure, Arietta had stolen Kaidan's heart.

Soon enough it was midnight.

Galmar and Arie were talking about strategy tactics while viewing the whole map of Skyrim. 

Kaidan got up after finishing his drink. He then walked over towards the palace of kings and went inside. Arietta heard the doors open figuring it was one of the guards. She got back to her thoughts.

Kaidan walked into the war room where Galmar and Arietta were. "Kaidan? She said looking stunned. Galmer then walked out of the war room while saying "I will give you two some privacy to talk. Just like that he went out of the room, shutting the door behind him. 

"Kaidan what…? She was cut off. "Arietta I have something to tell you? "I'm tired Kaidan maybe other time I'm going to sleep. Arietta walked towards the door but before she did she froze. 

Kaidan then smirks. "The cold this far north has a way of creeping into your bones. "I could think of a way or two to keep you warm. 

Ah' em..she blushed "Em…"what do you mean Kaidan? She asked awkwardly.

"Thought you must of known by now, seen me stealing glances at you, any moment; I'm with you I can only think about being closer.

Kaidan then step closer to her and took her hand in his close to his heart. He took a deep breath and said. Stay with me tonight…you know I'll still be there in the morning.

Arietta then hesitated at first, She has never been interested in any other men expect Kaidan. She was still a virgin. Hoping one day to find that special person. Her face lit up with redness. She then smiled and finally gave him her answer.

"I-I...yeah, m-maybe?

Are you blushing Dragonborn? C'mere let's see how long we can keep that up. "Kaidan I told you to call me Arie I hate getting called Dragonborn!

Kaidan pulled her towards him and started kissing Arie, Kaidan pulled her in closer until their bodies were touching, Kaidan then put his hands on her hips and lifted her onto the war table. They continued into the kiss, passionately. Arietta then broke their kiss.

"Kaidan… she whispered. "Not here" she then lead him through a door that lead up stairs of the palace of kings she closed the door behind her.

She then smiled.

Arietta got Kaidan to follow her, little by little using her magic flow from her fingertips creating sparkles lightly touching the stone walls with both fire and ice each side of her hands. Step by step she was giving him glances showing her interest, her eyes filled with temptation to have him. 

Kaidan then gave into her desire, hands on her hips he swirled her around to face him. They embraced each other Arietta slipped her hands around Kaidan's neck, Kaidan was kissing her neck tenderly she nearly moaned but she held back for her mother and father were sleeping. Both Kai and Arie slowly came face to face until their lips touched. Kaidan firmly kissed her soft and slow it was the most passionate kiss she had ever had.

She broke their kiss and lead him to one of the rooms she slept in. Hand in hand with their eyes never leaving each other. Grinning like idiots, Arietta reached her room. Kaidan then slowly started kissing Arietta again. Arietta closed the door with her foot. She then lead Kaidan to the bed.

Her hands run up down his armor and started taking his armor off, Kaidan did the same. Slowly made his way to her under undergarments kissing her neck gently in the process, the feel of her skin against his made him ecstatic he yearned for her every night because many nights before he only wanted to be close to her but he wanted more. 

Kaidan wanted her and he had never felt this kind of feeling before.

Nearly half naked Kaidan untied her hair. Her hair lose fell back into its place. Finally Kaidan and Arietta were naked. Kaidan then looked up and laid his hungry eyes on her body. "Ain't you beautiful?

Arietta face then filled with redness, she then shied away from him. Kaidan then reached out to touch her face, placing his hand on her cheek, the slightest touch made her tremble. "It's only me Arie. He reassured her. Ariettas eyes then laid upon him. "I..I have never done this before, she shamefully admit. 

Kaidan's and Arie's face touched forming a heart shape. "I will be gentle he said firmly, she then nodded. Kaidan then moved down her body placing gentle kisses all down her abdomen. With each touch she was aroused this made her awkwardly squirm. "Hold still love, your making it harder to focus. She then froze not moving any muscles. Kaidan then continued on until he reached her private area. He suddenly stopped, however he warned her he was about to go inside of her. He then looked up at her, for permission first. 

Arietta gave him a nod, She then spread thighs wide to him he pulled her hips sharply towards his. Kaidan then slowly and deliberately all the way inside her. Kaidan, watching himself sink into Arie, and only looking up to see her head thrown back in ecstasy when he could push no further.

He held himself, and then pulled Arie even closer watching her face intently. Arie's eyes flicked open to meet his for a fleeting second before he thrust slowly and gently into her. This time she cried out, not just in pleasure but pain as well. 

Arietta bit her bottom lip hard. Kaidan then leaning forwards over her as he kept trusting her rhythmically. She threw her head back once again. "Faster.. She whispered. The pain she felt earlier was now all pleasure and she was enjoying every moment of it. He then began to thrust harder and deeper into her. This counted on for an hour straight, Arietta let moans slip from her mouth. "Kai.." She whispers. She then began to shout as she began to reach her climax as well as her toes began to cruel. "KAIDAN!!!" Her thum came out her mouth as it echoes through the palace walls. She held him tight as her nails digging into his back. Kaidan also scream Arie's name out. "Arie, "Arie he then shouted "ARIETTA!!!" he then filled her up with his liquid inside of her. Kaidan collapsed on top of Arietta. He was drenched in sweat. He was so turned on by the fact he was bedding a beautiful woman. He then remembers all thoughts times he met Arietta.

He only wanted to be close, since the very first kiss he got from her. He finally admitted to himself he was falling for her. But deep down, little did he know she felt the same she had rottenly fell in love with him long before he realised it. At the very beginning.

Arietta believes Kaidan is that special person, her soul mate. "Kaidan that was amazing." "You must be tired? He then looked as her and nodded he was too breathless to utter a word to her. Kaidan and Arietta had fallen asleep in each other's arms. 

The next morning Arietta woke up earlier than usual, turning her head to see Kaidan who was next to her fast asleep lying on his tummy. She then lightly touched his back were the Thalmor had been lashing him with the whip. And used her healing magic to help him heal better. 

She whispers in his ear and said. "I won't let anything or anyone hurt you again. She promises. While she kissed him on the forehead. He then wimperd her name "Arie... Arietta smiled and admitted to herself she was in love with him. Finally, after all those years she feels a weight has been lifted off her shoulders. Her true feelings were revealed.


End file.
